October Nights
by The Mouth of the South
Summary: HG one shot song fic... Yellowcard's October Nights, R&R s'il vous plait!


October Nights  
  
Warm October nights  
  
You came and cuddled next to me  
  
Our noses brushed so close  
  
I wished it was our souls  
  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I stumbled across my room to the door. Wearing only my boxers, I walked briskly across the cold wood floor in my hall and gripped my wand tightly in my right hand. I quickly undid the lock on my apartment door and jerked the door until it caught the chain latch.  
The overhead light in the passage shined down on Ginny Weasley's long ginger braid and her startled face. Surprised, I slammed the door in her face and rushed back to my room where I grabbed my robe and tied it on. I raced back to the door and yanked the handle, but it caught on the chain, so again, I slammed the door and slid the chain lock open. I opened the door swiftly, revealing a very distressed looking Ginny who stepped in quietly. My robes waved from the pull of the air as I slammed the door. Ginny jumped slightly and then started crying silently.  
-Oh Gin, what's the matter? - I asked her quietly.  
-I had a..a..b..bad dream- she sniffled.  
-Don't worry about it, come on in, don't even think about it. You can stay here tonight if you like. - I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and ushered her into the living room. I sat down on the couch by her and pointed my wand to the fireplace, starting a fire in the grate.  
-What happened, Ginny? - I asked tentatively as I rubbed her back. Thinking to myself I gazed down at her and found my self wishing I could take all of her pain and fear away and protect her. I leaned down and kissed her head gently. I could feel her tears soaking through my robe onto my shoulder, where she buried her face. Her whole delicate frame shook as she sobbed. We gently rocked back and forth together, and I traced small circles on her back with my thumbs as I whispered soothingly to her.  
After a while, the sobs gradually became sniffles, and then Ginny fell silent. I opened my eyes and leaned back, pulling her away from my shoulder with my arm. She looked up at me and smiled timidly.  
-I'm so sorry Harry, I just woke up to the worst nightmare and I found my self Apparating outside your apartment. I didn't mean to startle you or wake you. I'm sorry. - She muttered with her eyes downcast.  
The last thing I wanted was for her to feel embarrassed or ashamed of coming here.  
-Ginny, don't be silly, you can always come here, no matter what. I'm glad you know you can come to me. – I quickly reassured her, and she looked up slowly and smiled at me.  
-Thanks so much Harry. – She said softly as she bent forward and pecked me on the cheek and some strange sensation surged in my chest. Slowly I pulled my arm out from around her waist and slowly rose from the couch. Turning around I stretched out my hand to her and pulled her to her feet. Holding her small hand in mine I lead her to my room, where I motioned for her to lie down.  
-I don't want to sleep in my pants and sweater, Harry. Please turn your back while I change. –  
-Oh, I will just grab my pillow and a blanket and leave; you can have the whole room to yourself. –  
-Don't be silly, that old couch is too small for you to sleep on, you will stay in your own bed, now just turn around while I replace my clothes for pajamas. –  
I turned slowly and I saw on the wall the reflected flash from her magically changing her clothes.  
-Okay. – She said shortly as I heard her climbing into bed.  
I turned back around and saw her cuddling up in the sheets. I covered her with a quilt and climbed into the other side of my bed. As I was falling asleep, she moved over under the quilt and laid her head on my shoulder. I lay my hand on her shoulder and she draped her arm over my chest.  
  
Drifting off to sleep  
  
I could hear the little snores you made  
  
watching eyes shut tight  
  
Like doors to something sweeter where you rest  
  
She slowly fell asleep, I could hear her breathing become soft and regular, her side rose and fell leisurely. She made little snores through her nose, and whimpered softly and occasionally in her dreams. Her eyelids fluttered faintly. She pulled the blanket over herself, leaving me uncovered.  
  
Tear me off a piece of blanket  
  
keep me warm and we can make it  
  
Here's my heart, I'll let you break it  
  
Touched your skin and I can't take it  
  
Something inside welled up and burned in my chest and my heart beat fast for a moment. Watching her I realized subconsciously that things were changing, at least for me. My emotions were cloudy, and I didn't know what I wanted, except I was sure I wanted to watch her sleep peacefully, and know that she was safe and comforted.  
  
Light will creep in soon  
  
And I still haven't slept a wink  
  
I wish the sun would hide its head  
  
So I could watch you dream some more  
  
I want to watch you dream some more  
  
I want to watch you dream some more girl 


End file.
